Embodiments described herein relate to a wrench, and more particularly, to a wrench having a pivotable and magnetic handle.
In various assembly processes, a wrench is used to provide grip and mechanical advantage to apply torque to a fastener. Depending on the assembly process, the user of the wrench may also be using other tools simultaneously, so that both hands of the user are occupied with tools. For example, in assembly of a vehicle cross member, the user employs one hand to secure an open wrench in place while at the same time, the user employs a second hand to use an impact wrench. With multiple tools being used simultaneously by both hands, one or more of the tools can be dropped by the user.